Good Girls Bad Guys
by whisperinginthewind
Summary: After moving from Connecticut to Wisconsin, Marcy Lance never expected to meet such amazing people. She also never expected to grow feelings for a certain boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: First of all, I just wanted to say that this is my first That 70s Show story so if I go OOC a lot just tell me. I'd like to thank christineexx for the help and I'm sure you'll be seeing me thank her a lot throughout the story.**_

**_Thanks for reading! Review/Rate?_**

**_Just FYI if I ever start a story with bold letters it's most likely Kelso's thoughts if not then I'll tell you guys._**

* * *

><p><strong>If there's one thing I'm known for is for being able to get any girl I want. With my looks it wouldn't be that hard to win a girl over. But with her it was different. I could tell she was into me but she wasn't going to do anything until I proved my feelings were true. Then finally we were together and I was actually happy not because I had a hot girl at my arm, but because she made me happy. But everyone got in the way and <em>he<em> took her from me in a blink of an eye. Well it was my fault she left me so easily but _he_ still shouldn't have taken her from me. Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now because _he_ has her and I can't get her back. Even now I can remember the way she looked at me, her smile, and even her laugh but now she hates me. But every once in a while she gives me the same look from when we first met…**

* * *

><p>A piercing bell rang all throughout the classroom waking up a drowsy Marcy Lance who looked around the classroom, taking note of how there were only 5 other students in there with her. 'Must be the first bell or something' Marcy thought to herself. She was sitting in the back of the far right corner in the classroom waiting to see who she would end up sitting with. The clock's hands showed 7:15 which meant another 10 minutes until class started. Marcy silently groaned to herself as she rested her head and drifted off into her sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kelso, come on, it's the first day of school and you're about to be late." A fierce redhead yelled over to her brown haired idiot friend.<p>

"Calm down Donna there's ten minutes left we won't be late. I mean come on we're like what 5 minutes away?" Kelso said staring down Donna who was in tight fitting jeans but as he met her eyes she was only glaring at him.

"Kelso we're in school and knowing you you'll need those ten minutes to get to your class." Eric said in an all knowing tone as he placed his arm over his girlfriend, Donna's, shoulder. They began to walk away to their first period class saying byes as they walked. Kelso rolled his eyes and turned back to face the last remaining people in the group, Hyde and Fez. The only problem was that they were nowhere to be found.

"Come on guys this isn't funny," Kelso began to look around the hallway looking around vending machines and even looking under the vending machine after he bought a snack, "Guys come out, I don't want to go to class." He continued to look around until he heard a bell ring throughout the halls. 'Well if I'm going to be late I should just walk to class' Kelso thought as he slowly began to go to class passing by classrooms filled with sleeping students. After a couple of minutes he reached his first period class which happened to be an English class. As he opened the door he could see Hyde in the back of the classroom mocking him as he stepped foot into the classroom and was surely to get yelled at by the teacher.

"Oh, and you must be the Michael Kelso that I had to mark absent. Great. Go sit down," this wasn't how Kelso planned to spend the first day. He was probably already this teacher's least favorite student.

Kelso scanned the room and only saw two available seats one which was in the front of the classroom and the second that was next to this sleeping girl but also across from Hyde. Kelso decided that taking the second seat would be better for him and for the sake of the teacher who didn't need the distraction of his beauty all year long. As Kelso sat down he began to talk to Hyde as the teacher continued to call out names.

"Marcy Lance."

The girl right next to Kelso who has been sleeping when he walked in lifted her head up and called out, "here," which caused Kelso and Hyde to look over at her. To his surprise she was hot which was surprising 'cause most girls don't look hot in the morning. Most girls would probably have their makeup smudged all over their face but not her her make up was perfect, even though she had been resting her head on the desk, nothing was smudged. She began to fix her dark brown curly hair which, again to his surprise, wasn't in a mess. This girl must have been sleeping at her desk for way more than a couple of minutes and she still looked good. Marcy didn't like the fact that half of the class decided to look at her when her name was called. She never considered herself pretty so she figured it must be that there was something on her face, her makeup was smudged beyond repair, or her hair was a mess. The only reason the stares truly bothered her at all was because she was the new girl and everyone was probably judging her just by her looks. After a couple of seconds everyone turned back into their desks except for the two boys next to her.

"Is there something on my face?" Marcy asked watching the boys snap out of their thought and grow embarrassed that she caught them.

"Well yeah there's a nose, two eyes, and a mouth. Pretty much all the things you would find on a face." The long haired brunette across from her said. She didn't know whether he was being a smartass or was just blind to the fact she didn't really need to know the basic human face. As she opened her mouth to give Mr. Smartass a piece of her mind she was cut off.

"Kelso, are you stupid?" the fro haired boy directly in front of her, whose desk was also her leg rest, said with an apologetic tone, "it's the first day of school so he's a bit stupider than usual."

"I guess it's fine. I'm going to have to get used to it if I'm going to be sitting next to him the whole year," Marcy looked over to the long haired boy and shined a smile hoping that it could make up for her harsh tone earlier. "Okay, so I know he's Michael and you are?" Marcy asked looking over to the boy in front of her.

"In your face, Hyde! She remembers my name and not yours, burn!"

"Hyde. Steven Hyde." His answer was short, sweet, and a bit in monotone which confused Marcy.

"Oh well I'm Marcy and" Marcy was beginning to realize that the teacher was giving all three of them dirty looks.

"Miss. Lance, I suggest if you want to do well this year you shouldn't talk to Michael or Steven. They both are nothing but bad."

"Okay Mr. Ryals," Marcy stopped herself from giving him an eye roll before poking Steven with her foot and Michael with her index finger. They both almost simultaneously turned around together. "Don't worry you guys I'll talk to you later." Steven scoffed at her as he turned around and Michael nodded at her before smiling and turning back to the teacher.

The whole period was filled with Mr. Ryals reciting the classroom rules, what he expected out of everyone, how grading worked, and other crap that Marcy could care less about. Halfway through class Marcy noticed Steven and Michael passing notes back and forth. At first it didn't bother her but after awhile it began to irk her a bit too much for her liking because for all she knew it was about her. She took her foot off of the back of Steven's chair and lightly kicked his hand so the note would fall out. Before Steven or Michael could leap forward to get it Marcy covered the note with her foot. Steven look up at her with a slight glare and to ignore him she looked at Michael who seemed to be thinking hard.

"So are you guys going to tell me what this note says or should I read it?" A small smile was forming across Marcy's face. She noticed Michael and Steven exchange looks before Michael grabbed her leg and pulled it up and Steven took the note. "You guys are no fun."

"No fun? You're talking to Michael Kelso the king of fun. Fun wishes it were me! I mean if fun had a party I would be the VIP."

"That's nice and all but you know what would be better?" Michael looked at her with a questioning look, "if you got your hand off of my thigh." Marcy laughed a bit as she noticed Michael slowly take his hand off her thigh.

"You've known her for half a period and you're already trying to get into her pants? That's a new record." Steven laughed at his own joke but shut up once he received a glance from Mr. Ryals. Marcy began to wonder what type of guy Michael was like. From Steven's comment her first impression was that he was a player. With his looks she wouldn't be surprised if he really was a player. The bell rang and interrupted her thoughts.

"Marcy. Marcy. Marcy." Michael continued to say her name until she looked up at him and waited for whatever he had to tell her. "Steven wants to know what class you have next."

"No I don't Kelso just wants to follow you around." Marcy laughed when she saw Michael look over at Steven and give him a look. That reminded her that she still hadn't fully memorized her schedule. Steven and Michael watched her dig through her pockets for a folded piece of paper.

"Well right now I think I should be heading to gym.. I think," Marcy handed her paper over to the boys who checked over it, "I'm right, right?"

"Come on!" Michael grabbed her schedule and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the class leaving Steven behind. Marcy tried to wave a goodbye to Steven but before she could even get her hand up she was out the door.

"Um, Michael wanna tell me where we're going?"

"To our next class. Hurry up!" Michael seemed way too excited to get to their class which Marcy soon found out was gym. As she stepped into the class she realized why Michael was so happy. There were girls everywhere with shorts on and she was going to have to be one of them.

"Gosh, Michael, you're a pervert aren't you?" Marcy asked when she realized Michael kept eying girls that passed by them.

"Eyes up Kelso," A redhead in front of them said as she walked up to Michael, "oh hello who are you?"

"Oh hi. I'm Marcy. Marcy Lance."

"Hey, I'm Donna and may I ask why Kelso has you by the arm?" Donna asked looking at Michael's hand which was grabbing her wrist and was a couple of inches away from her hand.

"Well, I he decided to pull me all the way to gym class and I think I know why." Marcy looked over to Michael who tried looking innocent.

"Kelso you pervert! Come on Marcy I'll help you find a gym locker and get you settled in. It's better I do it then Kelso." Donna took Marcy away from Kelso and began to tell her things about the school and where she should and shouldn't be if she didn't want to start trouble. "So Marcy, where are you from?"

"I'm from Connecticut but it's one of the most boring places ever so in a way I'm happy to be here."

"You're happy to be here? This is one of the most boring places ever," Donna and Marcy began to laugh a bit, "so if you want you and I can share gym lockers 'cause it seems all the other ones look sketchy."

Along with Donna, Marcy went to go pick up her gym uniform. She was given a couple of minutes to change and when she walked into the class everyone was already starting their laps. Marcy groaned because she really didn't want to run in the morning. Over in the distance she could hear someone calling her name and when she looked over it was Donna and Michael. Even the thought of running seemed like a drag but at least she had a cute boy and a really fun girl to hang out with as they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Okay, so once again I have to thank christineexx, get use to hearing that name, because she helps me out with the story A LOT. Seriously you guys need to check out her stories they're just amazing.**_

_**(Yeah, so the bold letters in the beginning are Kelso's thoughts.)**_

_**Review/Rate?**_

_**Oh! And not gonna lie but when I thought of the name for this chapter I felt like the most creative person alive. (Which I'm not)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I remember those couple of minutes before gym started, I was trying to decide whether to just leave or actually stay there and wait for Donna and Marcy. Normally, I would have walked away and hit on some random girl but this time I actually waited. Why I waited? I don't even know it wasn't because I loved her or any stupid thing like that I think it was because during first period she put up with the stupid things I said. She was just cool.<strong>

* * *

><p>Micheal, Donna, and Marcy were all trying to cool down after running a whole mile and still their gym teacher thought that they should play a game of dodge ball. Marcy was lying down in the field gasping for breath with her hands shielding her eyes from the sun. Marcy thought that maybe just maybe if she just rested her body would cool down but that wasn't the case because the whole field was practically on fire. The grass which had once been a healthy green color was now a sickly yellow coloring letting people know that the sun had been beating down on that particular spot day after day. Normally, Marcy wouldn't be so tired from running a mile because she would have just jogged or walked the whole thing but Micheal, who she learned would rather be called Kelso, wouldn't let her or Donna take a break. The one time Donna and Marcy slowed down Kelso also slowed down and began to push each, with a grin on his face, until they started to run again. Now that she thought about it Kelso had no reason to be grinning so he probably had been able to feel up one of their bra straps or something. The heat was taking over Marcy's body, as she sat up, and she could tell that Donna didn't want to be active anymore either.<p>

"Donna save me now!" Marcy over dramatically said as she put her hand in front of her forehead and pretended to faint.

"Oh well I'll guess Kelso will have to preform CPR to revive Marcy. Kelso!" Donna laughed at the girl's antics because she was almost as exaggerative as Kelso. Marcy heard foot steps approaching her and when a sudden coolness hit her she knew whoever it was, most likely Kelso, had their shadow covering her.

"Well if it's to save a life I guess I'll preform CPR."

"It's a miracle I'm alive!" Marcy sat up nearly hitting her head against Kelso's forehead. Donna began to laugh at how close the two were and soon Marcy joined in laughing in order to cover up how awkward she felt being so close to Kelso. She could feel her cheeks growing redder and prayed that her tan skin could surreptitiously cover it up, "Kelso you may want to move away from me a bit because from here I can see some girls becoming jealous." Marcy peeked over Kelso to see two girls with way too much makeup on for gym, shorts that practically showed off their ass, and an icy glare directed towards Marcy. Donna rolled her eyes as she saw who Marcy was talking about and fought off the urge of calling them whores out loud.

"Okay, I don't need you girls fighting over my love and beauty," Kelso got up and the second he did Marcy could hear a whistle, piercing through the constant chatting of all the teens out in the field, yelling something about going back inside to play dodge ball, "well are you going to get up?" Kelso extended his hand out, at that moment an idea struck him, and just before Marcy was up to her feet Kelso let her go and ran away yelling burn repeatedly. Kelso walked into the gym laughing to himself and was suddenly struck with cold air from the AC. He looked back out the door and saw Donna walking over to Marcy and helped her up. Usually Kelso would have found it funny and amusing but suddenly he felt a bit of something deep inside him. Could it be that he actually felt sorry for pranking the girl? 'Nah, I must be hungry or something' Kelso thought to himself.

"You okay, Marcy?" Donna asked as she pulled Marcy up to her feet. Surprisingly the girl weighed nearly nothing and was easy to pull up. Not that Donna was calling her big or anything but this girl was nearly her height and wasn't that stick thin so she assumed she would weigh a bit more.

"Ha, it's fine.. he's stupid, really. We're playing dodge ball and I'm going to make sure that I'm on the opposite team."

Donna looked over at Marcy with a semi-shocked face before saying "I like how you think, Marcy. We're going to be good friends."

"Hell yeah we are!" Marcy smiled from ear to ear, "Um, Donna I think we should get inside now we're practically the last people out here." Donna nodded and began to walk to the door of the gym hoping that Kelso didn't plan to close the door on them before they walked in.

'Are you kidding me right now?' Marcy mentally slapped herself for allowing most of her teammates to get out of the game. There were only three people left on her team and five people left on Kelso's team, including Kelso. Throughout the game Marcy had been aiming at just Kelso and it was sad to think that he hadn't realized it yet. Every time a ball nearly hit him he would scan the gym trying to find out who could have thrown it each time he would hit a person who he assured himself threw it. In a matter of three minutes Kelso was the only one left on his team. Marcy smirked when she realized that it was her, along with Donna, against Kelso.

"Come on, you can't hit this pretty face." Kelso yelled over to both girls trying his best to negotiate. A ball came flying towards his head before he ducked and threw another ball which ended up hitting Donna's legs.

"You're out Donna!" Kelso yelled over with an I-win-you-lose type of attitude. His attitude didn't settle with Donna because even though she was out she threw another ball at Kelso. The ball ended up hitting him in the chest. After practically yelling out "ow" he could hear Donna tell Marcy something along of the lines of, "Go get him." Kelso turned to look at Marcy who had a smirk on her which, in Kelso's eyes, made her seem a bit hotter. A ball came flying at him and right before it could get a good hit, he moved. When he saw her bend down to get another ball Kelso decided that he should throw the ball then. He heard the sound of ball hitting skin and then yelled out yes, but when he looked over to Marcy he saw her holding the ball he had thrown in her hand.

"Mrs! Doesn't this mean that all of my team is in now?" Marcy asked with a small smile on her lips. Kelso knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

"Everyone from that team.. you're in!" Before Kelso could run to get more ammo he began to get pelted with red rubbery dodge balls that hit him everywhere, even his face.

"NOT THE FACE! DON'T RUIN THE MERCHANDISE!"

"Okay, everyone to the locker rooms it's about time to leave." He could hear his gym teacher, practically his savior, yell throughout the gym. Footsteps could be heard walking away from the court over to the locker rooms. Kelso stayed on the floor trying to regain the strength to get himself up. He could hear footsteps approaching him.

"Need help up?" An innocent looking Marcy asked but deep in her mind she was trying to figure out whether she should let him fall or actually help him. 'I kinda just had half of the class pelt him with dodge balls.' She decided against it and used most of her strength just to get Michael up off the floor, "I'm sorry for throwing so many dodge balls at you."

"It's fine. I mean I let you win anyways.. do you really think that I would have let you catch that ball?" Kelso tried to seem as confident as he could because he didn't need this girl knowing that she actually beat him. He was Micheal Kelso and that meant that no girl would ever beat him in any time of game as long as he shall live.

"Yeah right," Marcy scoffed as she looked over at Kelso with a disbelieving look, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow unless we have another class together." Marcy began to walk away and the second she heard Kelso's footsteps also walking away she quickly ran over to him. She put her foot in front of his feet and pushed him over it, thus, making him fall.

"Marcy, what the hell?" Kelso looked over at the girl with confusion written all over his face. She leaned in until their faces were probably five inches apart. 'If she were wearing a tank top this would be perfect.' Kelso thought as he fought off a smirk.

"Burn!" Marcy said with a smirk placed on her lips. Kelso licked his bottom lip finding the look on Marcy's face to be extremely hot. If Marcy hadn't straightened up and walked back to the girl's locker he probably would have made his move on her and kissed her or something like that. But instead of kissing her then and there he watched her walk away. Well he actually watched her ass as she walk away. Then it hit Kelso that Marcy just burned him way better than he burned her. 'I'm going to get her back some way or another.' Kelso thought to himself still a little stunned by the smirk that had been placed on Marcy's face. Kelso picked himself up and went to go get changed in the locker room. As he stepped out of the locker room he saw both Donna and Marcy standing together completely unaware that Kelso was a couple of feet away from them. Without much thought Kelso leaped forward planning to scare Marcy and hopefully Donna too thus making it a double burn. Just as he would have grabbed Marcy and pulled her back she turned around causing Kelso to completely just smash into her.

"Ha! BURN!" Kelso practically screamed and looked in front of him and then realized Marcy was no where to be seen until he looked down and saw her on the floor. Donna quickly got down to check if Marcy was okay because after a blow like that most people wouldn't be fine. Marcy was on the floor holding her head with one hand while she covered her mouth with the other. Kelso found that odd because most girls would just complain, complain, and continue to complain. 'This girl isn't alright,' Kelso thought as he stared at Marcy because the way she fell back sorta lifted her shirt up a bit at the stomach. Marcy began to pick herself up with the help of Donna but just as she got to her feet she lost her footing and bumped into Kelso's chest. Kelso looked down at the girl when she didn't push herself off of him and heard what sounded like a sobbing noise.

"Um, Marcy.. are you crying?" Kelso asked hushed with a bit of concern in his voice. He didn't want everyone to realize he cared about this girl because the would obviously ruin his image. After a minute or so without an answer Kelso moved the girl slightly away from him and analyzed her face. She wasn't crying whatsoever she was laughing. He watched her laugh and realized that when she laughed her eyes light up slightly and her dimples were more exposed. 'Whoa wait stop thinking,' Kelso thought to himself as he realized he was starting to over analyzed her face, 'just let her go and no one will see what happened.' Marcy continued to laugh more and more until finally she took a deep breath and just calmed down.

"Kelso, you're an idiot but that was an amazing burn!" Kelso's eyes opened wide in amazement that this girl, who he had just practically tackled, was in a way complementing him. Any other girl would have just killed him right then and there, "I have a big headache though so if I die tonight then I'm going to haunt you." A smile appeared on Marcy's face and her dimples were exposed again. The bell rang and Marcy began to take out her schedule to find her next class as she walked away with Donna right next to her.

"Ha! That's funny, Marcy! You're joking.. right?" Kelso asked as he walked after them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I seriously need to thank christineexx for all her help with this story. Oh! And also check out all her stories right now! They're amazingly good especially "Give Me Wings."**_

_**Also, I should apologize for the long wait at first it was because Hurricane Irene was coming and I lost power but after awhile it was my laziness and school work. Sorry!**_

_**I also didn't know what to title the chapter so.. yeah don't make fun of the title.**_

_**Review/Rate?**_

* * *

><p>As Kelso walked into his first period class he noticed that Marcy was asleep in her seat again. Her curly hair was practically plastered all over the desk and every couple of seconds she would move it away from her face. Hyde turned around with a smirk on his face and pen in hand as he was ready to draw on her face. But before Kelso could even reach his desk he noticed that it wasn't even in it's usual place it was moved closer to Marcy and the only reason it was moved was so Marcy could put her feet over the seat.<p>

'How tired could one girl be?' Kelso asked himself as he picked up her feet and sat himself down and carefully placed her feet over his legs. When he looked up he noticed Hyde raising his eyebrows in a questioning way but before Hyde could lower his eyebrows Kelso began to tie Marcy's shoe laces to the desk's leg. When he finished his final knot he looked over to Hyde who was about to draw on Marcy's face and decided to interrupt him.

"Hyde I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's an evil mastermind when it comes to burns," Kelso thought about what he was saying and realized he was just about to stop a burn from happening. He's never stopped a burn and he didn't plan to anytime soon. And anyways when she woke up she would burn Hyde not him, "wait never mind go ahead." Hyde moved her head over slightly in order to be able to draw something on her. But just as he lowered his hand to her forehead her eyes causing both Kelso and Hyde to jump back a bit.

"Kelso! What is the matter with you? I told you to not try to draw on her or wake her up." Hyde tried to hide his involvement in what would have been an amazing burn.

"No! No! Lies! It was Hyde, man, it was all Hyde's idea. Obviously, I would have thought of a better burn," Kelso informed Marcy as he tried to dodge the glare she was throwing him, "why would I write on your face anyways?"

"Maybe 'cause I burned you yesterday and you had no comeback burn? Hm," Marcy smiled when she noticed Hyde raise his eyebrows over at Kelso, finding it amusing that she could have burned him, "anyways Steven I saw it was you I had my eyes slightly open and you know what? I can also hear. Now shut up so I can sleep before-" The school bell interrupted Marcy. She sighed as she settled herself into her desk and as she tried to lower her feet the the ground her legs were pulled back. 'This kid's good I didn't even notice him tying my shoes.'

"Ha! Who doesn't have a burn now, Marcy? HA!" Kelso continued to mock Marcy as she began to untie her shoes from the desk, "You should just stop trying to burn me now because everyone knows that no girl can out burn Micheal Kelso. I am the King of burns." Kelso went on and on about how he was better at burns then everyone else and went on to give examples for a good five minutes. Throughout the whole speech the teacher still wasn't present in the classroom. When the class ran on for ten minutes there was still no teacher to be seen.

"Well I guess Mr. Ryals is a no show today," Hyde smiled as he put his arms behind his head and placed his feet over his desk, "Kelso, come on, we should ditch." Just as Hyde finished his sentence someone walks into the room.

"Um, you guys I know I pretty much talked throughout the whole class yesterday but I'm pretty sure that's not our teacher." Marcy said as a toupee wearing forty something year old walked into the class room trying to catch his breath. This man must have been really down on his luck because not only was he out of breath but he wore some type of cheap cologne that could be smelled even from the back row of the room. The mysterious man in the room began to explain that he would be their substitute because Mr. Ryals had something important to attend to and that Mr. Ryals was not able to leave a lesson plan. The substitute teacher allowed the class to talk until the class ended only if they were to stay quiet which most likely wouldn't happen. Marcy puts up with the smell and looks over to Kelso who seems to be playing with his hair and is completely unaware that she is looking at him.

"So guys what's the plan?" Hyde asked as he turned his desk around and hit Marcy's desk a tad too hard.

"Geez thanks Steven I think I might've gotten whiplash," just then Kelso turned his desk around and bumped it into Marcy's desk, "wow, you guys are way too kind."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt sleeping beauty," Hyde said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "anyways what are we going to do today?"

"We? What do you mean we? You mean you two 'cause after school ends I'm going home." Marcy looked over at Hyde who then scoffed at her.

"Hey Marcy, how 'bout going to Foreman's basement with me," Kelso asked putting his arm over Marcy's shoulder. Marcy turned and looked at the hand placed on her shoulder than to Kelso, "so are you in or are you in?"

"Um, I'm out." Marcy answered with a bored expression on her face as she suddenly felt sleep overwhelm her. She fought the urge to rest her head on the table or even Kelso's shoulder. She knew that if she just rested for a couple of minutes she would slowly fall into a dark abyss of slumber.

"Ha, she just rejected you" Hyde looked over to the brown haired girl and found it amusing that she wasn't all over Kelso like most of the other girls were.

"Good, We'll go at- wait what? Did you say no? She didn't reject me because she's obviously coming," Hyde began to laugh when he noticed the shocked expression on Kelso's face. Kelso wasn't use to rejection and he wasn't planning on getting use to it anytime soon, "aren't you suppose to haunt me? You can't haunt me if I'm not there ya know."

"Oh I know I can't haunt you if I'm not there," Marcy grinned when she realized that her no was a bit of a shock to Kelso, "I'll just haunt someone else."

"If you want to haunt me, I'll be at the Hub after school with Foreplay and Donna," Hyde interrupted the two bickering teens to stop any type of argument they could get into.

"Hm, maybe I'll go," Marcy thought about it for a bit and decided that it'd be better to go to the Hub instead of sleeping her life away at home. And anyways it seemed to bother Kelso if she choose anyone else but him, "Yeah sure I'll go. I'll see if Donna can take me with her."

"Wait, whoa. What just happened?" Kelso asked looking from Hyde to Marcy and then back to Hyde.

"Well Kelso, I'll say it slow for you, Marcy choose me over you. Do you need me to say it slower?"

"No! I don't need you to say it slower. I'm not stupid, Hyde! Wait, so Marcy you choose me over Hyde right?"

"Ha. Well Kelso-" Marcy was then interrupted by the substitute teacher who was telling them to leave class. He said the bells seem to be having a minor glitch to them so they wouldn't ring at regular times, "gotta get to gym class." Marcy stood up from her desk and walked away from the two boys. Before she knew it Kelso was next to her asking her the same question over and over again.

"Marcy! Marcy! Marcy! Answer me."

"I'll see you later Kelso," Marcy said as she walked into the girl's locker room hoping that Kelso wouldn't actually follow her inside. She turned around and saw a smirking Kelso start to walk into the locker room, "That's cute Kelso but get out. Now." Kelso retreated like a hurt puppy dog, but the second Marcy turned her back he started to follow her in but was stopped by Donna's glare from inside the locker room. Gym that day was made up of running around the field first then playing dodge ball again. This time Kelso, Donna, and Marcy were put onto the same team and no one got badly hurt. At one point Kelso tried to trip Marcy but failed to notice that she had already jumped over his foot which resulted in some random kid tripping over his foot. When gym ended everyone went their separate ways to different classes.

Marcy stepped into her chemistry class and even though she had been in the same room just a day before everything seemed new. She hadn't been focused on anything whatsoever the only thing she really remembered was having her name called and having some random boy in class try to start up a conversation. She'd been so exhausted from lack of sleep and having to run in gym that she completely tuned out whoever was trying to talk to her.

"Marcy Lance?"

"Yeah, right here."

"Great, Marcy you just sit over there in that seat." Her teacher pointed over to the only available seat in the class room which didn't make sense to Mary because if that was the only seat available why point it out. Marcy let the thought leave her mind as she sat down next to who would now be her partner for the rest of the year. As she took out her notebook and began to draw random shapes and lines she could feel eyes watching her.

"Hello again." The boy sitting next to her said trying to sound suave but his accent wasn't allowing him to create the sound he actually wanted. Marcy looked up at the boy trying to figure out if she had talked to him before because if he's saying hello again they must have talked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've talked to you before," Marcy tried her best to give a small smile but she found the whole conversation to be a bit too awkward for her liking, "or maybe I have talked to you but I just don't remember you?"

'Come on, old boy, so she doesn't remember you just go for it,' Fez thought to himself before thinking of a good pick up line to use on this girl. She was staring at him waiting for some type of communication, "So, I hear you are a virgin," Fez watched the girl give him an eye roll before looking back at him again, "wanna go out tonight?"

"I hear you talking. I shouldn't" Marcy shot the kid a mean look and when she saw his face turn from a calm expression to a defeated one she suddenly felt bad.

"Esta puta" (This bitch)

"Yo quiero saber de quien estas hablando," (I want to know who you're talking about) Marcy smirked a bit when she was him look up at her with a shocked expression, "yeah I know Spanish. Surprised?"

"Yes because you look white."

"Ha! I don't look Hispanic, that's nice. So, where'd you learn Spanish?"

"I learned it in Venezuela."

"Oh, you're Venezuelan? "

"I never said that. So where are YOU from?" He asked in a way that pretty much turned the whole conversation to her.

"Well, my mom was born in Guatemala so when I was born she decided she wanted to teach me Spanish. So pretty much I'm half Guatemalan. See, now I told you where I'm from so where are you from?" Just as Marcy was able to finish her question the bell rang which was surprising because supposedly the bells weren't working in this school, "You'll have to tell me sooner or later where you're from... um, sorry what's your name?"

"It's Fez and you are Marcy."

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Marcy asked sounding a bit paranoid because this kid who is practically a stranger knew her name.

"The teacher called your name" Fez was able to notice that Marcy's mood changed drastically, but when he answered her she calmed down a bit.

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot about that," Marcy was gathering her things and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, "and about that date maybe some other day." With that she left. Fez walked out of the classroom and was met up by Hyde and Eric who were standing around with nothing to do.

"Guys! I'm finally going to lose _it,_" Fez said with excitement on every word he tried to pronounce, "it's a miracle."

"Yeah, okay, Fez I'll believe you're losing your virginity when Hyde loses his fro," Eric said with a grin on his face.

"Very funny Eric but this time I'm really going to lose my virginity. I will become a man," Fez said with a gleaming smile on his face, "and the lucky woman is-"

"Hyde! I forgot where our class is can you take me there?" Marcy said as she turned the corner, "I thought I could get there by myself but if I don't have someone take me I'll go into some other dimension."

"Marcy, why do you even want to go to class we have five minutes to get to each class?" Hyde looked at the girl who seemed to be only half listening to what he was saying deep inside him it irked him that she didn't seem to care about what was going on.

"So will you take me to class or not?" Marcy usually wasn't so blunt but today she wanted to get in and out of school.

"How about.. no."

"Ugh, fine. Fez, do you think you can show me where this class is? If you have the time."

"Sure, why not let's go." And with that Fez walked away with Marcy trying to steer her in the direction of her next class. It was true that without someone Marcy would have gotten lost because whenever Fez turned a corner Marcy would accidentally turn the other corner and have to rush back to Fez.

"Hyde, I just want to know one thing.. how does she know you and Fez? She's obviously out of your league."

"Shut it, Foreplay, and anyways she sits behind me during first period," Hyde crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "I'm going to class now."

"Wow, you're actually going to class now. Could it be that you're whipped?" Hyde was already turning the corner when Eric mentioned the possibility that he could be whipped. It obviously would never be true because he was Steven Hyde and would never let a girl get total control over him. He wasn't like Kelso. When Hyde reached the class he could still see Marcy and Fez talking to each other outside of the class. They seemed to be laughing about something. Just as he reached the two of them Fez was already on his way to his own class.

"Hello, Mr. I-Don't-Want-To-Show-Marcy-Her-Class, let's go find our seats."

"Okay Miss. Can't-Think-Of-A-Good-Name."

"Don't make fun of me Hyde that's not a very nice thing to do," Marcy sat in the first available seat she could find right next to her there was another empty seat, "Sit here please? If not I'll just be completely awkward to the stranger next to me."

"I don't think so." With that Hyde took an empty seat which was in front of the classroom the second the teacher walked in he realized that if he sat up front he would have to do some type of work. He got up and sat next to Marcy.

"I knew you'd come running back," Marcy playfully smiled before coming to the realization she hadn't asked Donna to take her to the Hub, "um, Hyde, I kinda forgot to tell Donna to take my to the Hub. Do you think you can take me?"

'Where is Hyde?' Marcy thought to herself as she stared at the clock that seemed to be mocking her with every second that passed by. She was lying of the floor with her feet up on the couch watching some type of sitcom show that seemed to be borderline funny. It was 5:47 and Hyde had told her to be ready by 5:30 but it seemed that he had forgotten to pick her up, "Guess I have to go drive myself." Marcy got up from the floor and had to stand still for a moment due to all the blood rush. When her vision and head had all calmed down she began to look for her keys which ended up being deep inside the couch. Marcy jogged over to the basement door and reluctantly began to walk down the stairs and across the basement to where the garage door was located. As she opened the garage door her Chevy Impala gleamed in the sudden burst of light. Marcy hopped into her car and braced herself for what would probably be at least thirty minutes of having to ask for directions.

"So, Hyde, where's Marcy?" Donna asked looking around as she steeped into The Hub.

"Crap. That's what I forgot"

"Wait, so you're telling me you forgot to pick up a girl who pretty much just got to Wisconsin? For all we know she could be lost in another state."

"Good going, Hyde. You lost the new girl." Eric said with an amused tone in his voice until Hyde faced him and told him to shut up. The door of The Hub swung open and from it Kelso walked in.

"You guys thought you could hang out without me knowing. Well, guess what I know!" Kelso said we pride booming from his voice and just as he finished talking everyone got up from the table and began to walk out, "you guys can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Not now Kelso we have to go find Marcy." Donna said. Everyone walked outside only to be met up with Marcy stepping out of her car.

"Guys, I survived my way over here." Marcy flashed a smile but inside she was still a bit panicked from having to ask complete strangers how to get here.

"Good! I just made everyone get up and try to go find you." Kelso said putting his arm over Marcy and talking in a hero kind of way.

"That's funny Kelso. I could've sworn I just saw you walk into The Hub," Marcy laughed a bit before continuing, "I mean I'm pretty sure that as I pulled up you were back there hitting on some girl."

"Must've been a really good looking guy that happened to look like me." Marcy nodded along with Kelso when he looked down on her but when he looked at the gang she began to shake her head.

"Oh, Hyde, don't think I'll forget that you forgot to pick me up."

"Oh no! I'm so scared." Hyde mocked her.

"You'll learn to really be scared." Marcy grinned and for the first time in her life she felt a little bit at ease with everyone. Even though she didn't know if they'd still be friends by the end of the year she knew that at this very second she was finally calm.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Okay, so you guys I feel like this took me forever to write and it probably did but.. yeah it's here. I'd like to thank christineexx (MV) again for all her help and for just being a genuinely amazing person. So that means you need to go check out her stories even if she's already finished one. **_

_**Review/Rate? Or you can message me ;D**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jackie Burkhart walked up Eric's driveway expecting to see the same group of people doing the same thing they always do every week. It'd become predictable that she'd walk up to the group and at least one of them were playing basketball, it'd usually be Kelso, and the others were just watching, waiting for their turn to intercept that ball. Just as she reached the basketball hoop she realized no one was outside.<p>

_'No big deal they're probably all in the basement,'_ Jackie thought to herself as she began to walk down the stairs and was then met by a girl's laughter. It was clear to her that whoever the laugh belonged to wasn't anyone she knew and with that Jackie opened the door,_ 'What the hell?'_ Jackie looked over to Kelso who seemed to have his arm ever so close to this new girl's shoulder and getting closer with each passing second. "Hey, you guys." With that Kelso looked up to Jackie and moved his arm away quickly. The new girl looked at Kelso with curiosity in her eyes and then looked over to Jackie and flashed a smile.

"Well Marcy this is who we've been waiting for, Jackie," Donna pointed to Jackie and then to Marcy, "and Jackie this is Marcy."

"Hello Jackie." Marcy leaned forward to shake hands with Jackie but before she could even reach Jackie's hand something pulled her back. She looked back to see Kelso holding her with one arm over her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Marcy, wait-" Kelso started.

"Kelso, I'm trying to say h-"

"Marcy, I said wait! Did you spit in your hand, Jackie? Because I remember you did that to me once."

"Micheal! YOU did that to ME," with that Jackie could hear the same laugh she had heard before only this time she knew it belonged to Marcy. A sudden glare arose on Jackie's face, "It's not funny." As Marcy's face went from having a smile on it to a defensive look that Donna noticed.

"Anyways, now you know each other." Donna said trying to stop any drama that could happen in the basement. Knowing Jackie she would try to beat down this girls self esteem until there was nothing left, and Donna definitely didn't know what Marcy would do in this situation. For all Donna knew Marcy could be a third degree black belt and kick Jackie's ass. Even though that didn't seem so bad at the moment the guys would throw a horndog parade at the thought of seeing a chick fight.

"Oh, I knew her before this," Marcy answered, " she knocked down my books in the hallway a couple of days ago."

"I did? Oh! You were that foreign girl Fez was talking to." Jackie smiled a bit when she saw the shocked face that arose on Marcy's face. _'Who does she think she is calling me out?' _Everyone looked between the girls waiting for a fight to begin or at least some trash talking. The guys were more eager to see what would happen between the two. Kelso and Fez were the two that closely eyes the two girls because who knows when they'd ever see a chick fight from that close.

"It's called speaking Spanish and since when is being born in the United States suddenly referred to as being foreign?" Marcy looked over to Kelso who seemed to be saying something to Fez and from what Marcy could see he'd said something along the lines of burn. Jackie turned and glared at Kelso which automatically shut him up. _'Is Kelso actually afraid of this girl?' _Marcy eyed the girl and found nothing to be deemed scary about her. She was short and had a preppy look to her. _'Yeah, I should definitely be shitting my pants right now. Way too scary.' _Marcy's sarcasm made her smile a bit which then made Jackie continue to glare.

"That's the language my maids speak," Jackie watched with a small smile on her face as Marcy looked taken back by her words. She expected her to break down then and there but instead Marcy glared. Jackie decided then to throw the final punch, "that's foreign enough for me."

Marcy knew the last comment was meant to hurt her and potentially make her cry later on in the day but instead of frowning, a small smile appeared on her face. With a surprisingly happy tone to her voice she said, "Wow, I'm really surprised you can tell the difference between languages. Good job for you!"

Jackie's anger rose to a new peak and she didn't know what to do with it. So many possibilities ran through her mind on how to get back at this girl. But for now she decided to leave because Marcy definitely wasn't worthy of her time. Jackie glared one more time at Marcy and walked out the basement door.

"MICHEAL!" Jackie yelled from outside the basement door. Michael sighed as he got up from his seat and walked out of the basement door without saying a word to anyone. Marcy looked at him with a confused look on her face and when he was out of sight she turned to everyone with the same look on her face.

"I'm glad the chick left, but-"

"No, you didn't offend him." Donna answered the question Marcy seemed to be waiting to ask.

"Are you sure? I mean Michael had no reason to leave."

"Marcy, you're the new kid here so you should know that Micheal is Jackie's bitch." Hyde smirked as the words escaped his lips.

"Really? Well that's _extremely _attractive. I don't know how I'll control myself around him now."

"Well, Hyde now we know why you're not getting any." Eric laughed until he noticed the glare coming from Hyde.

"Well you guys definitely just made it a bit awkward in here," Donna said and looked over at Marcy would had just finished laughing at Eric's comment.

"Just a tad bit. But can someone do me-"

Just as Marcy started her sentence Fez walked in and heard the words can someone do me, and quickly realized the words came from Marcy's mouth. _'Yes! Old boy you do have the best timing.'_

"Yes." Everyone turned to look at Fez would had just walked into the room.

"-a favor?"

"Damnit, I can do that too."

* * *

><p>"Michael, I hate her! Why was she invited anyway? It's not like I said it was okay for her to hang out with us," Jackie was in the middle of her never ending lecture as she walked with Kelso to his van, "don't you just hate her Michael?"<p>

"I don't think she's that ba-" Kelso looked down and noticed the death glare Jackie was giving him. Usually it meant he was saying something she didn't want to hear, "I mean yeah. I hate her."

"And why do you hate her, Michael?"

"Um... Because... she's... fat? Unpopular? OH, OH, OH, because she isn't as pretty as you!"With each guess Jackie shot Kelso a look that suggested he wasn't close enough to the answer she wanted. When he finally said Marcy was uglier than her she shot him a smug smile.

"That's what I thought," Jackie's smug smile was wiped off her face and replaced with her signature eye roll as she stepped into Michael's car. She had just noticed Marcy step out of the basement with Fez following right after her. Fez opened the door to allow Marcy inside the car and then walked over to the driver's side of the car, "looks like Fez actually found someone who's interested in him. Poor him."

"Who?" Michael peered over Jackie to the Vista Cruiser and spotted Fez and Marcy inside laughing, "what? Marcy would never date Fez not when there's m-" Michael turned to notice the glare he was getting from Jackie.

"Not when there's who? What were you going to say, Michael?"

"I wasn't saying anything, Jackie. I was saying how- how she's not as pretty as you?"

"I know right, Michael."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where do you live?" Fez asked as he sat himself down in the driver's seat of Eric's Vista Cruiser.<p>

"I live at 1- actually you know what don't take me home yet. I owe you a date, Fez. So, let's finally go on our date," Marcy flashed Fez a smile before quickly adding, "you should choose where we go since I barely know most of this place." Marcy noticed that Fez answered her with stuttered lisp instead of just a normal lisp. Fez drove ten minutes away to a cliff that Eric had always recommended to Fez. Eric's advice went something like, "Fez, if you ever want to do it with a girl just take her to the cliff. Instant hook-up." A couple of minutes passed by and before they knew it Marcy and Fez were both of the hood of Eric's car.

"So, Eric actually lent you his car?" Marcy looked down at the car before stating, "I've never let anyone borrow my Impala. I just love it too much. I'm scared that the one time I lend it to someone there will be a car crash."

"So why don't you drive yourself home?"

"I'm new to this place so I'll get lost easily. And either way Kelso always offers to give me rides so until I memorize most of these streets, I'll probably need help."

Marcy had been staring at the stars as she talked and as she turned to face Fez she smiled a bit. Before she even realized what was happening she could feel his lips clash into hers. Every part of her body was telling her to pull away. _'Stop this. You don't like this kid what are you doing? Shit.'_ The kiss deepened a bit and that's when Marcy finally gained some control over herself and slightly pushed Fez away.

"Shit, Fez. I didn't mean to lead you on and I don't even know why I let you kiss me. Shit." Marcy tried not to show that she was panicking inside but her mind was racing. She knew everyone would assume she was a whore. She had only been in Wisconsin for about three weeks and already she was kissing a guy she had just met, "I'm not a whore. And how did you get the signal to kiss me?"

"You said you wanted to go on a date."

"Fez, going on a date is not equivalent to hooking up."

Fez scrunched his nose and lips both to the right side of his face before tilting his head and nodding along with Marcy,"why does a date never mean have sex?" Marcy fought to not crack a smile on her face. She found the face Fez was making to be adorable and it felt as if she was talking to a child.

"Because I'm not what's-her-face Macy," Marcy looked over at Fez who seemed to be debating something in his mind.

"Pam Macy will not do me, either! But your names are almost the same."

"Fez, the fact that our names sound alike doesn't make me a whore too," A laugh arose out of Marcy before saying, "just get me home, okay?"

"Fine, let's go." Both Marcy and Fez got off the hood of the car and walked back to their side in an awkward silence.

"Fez, I'm now promising you to help you find a girlfriend," she smiled along with Fez who seemed to have this 'yeah right' look on his face, "that's not me hitting on you, okay. You and Kelso definitely hang out too much if you found a car story to be me hitting on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's notes: Well, I definitely have to thank cravingsmiles, formally known as christineexx, yet again. Go check her out like right NOW.  
>Also I apologize for taking FOREVER to write this chapter I was so distracted from my collab with cravingsmiles.<em>****__**

**_(PS, I'll just keep the format of the story like this from now on..) _**

* * *

><p>A chill went up Marcy's spine as Kelso sat next to her on the couch. It was not because of the fact that she could possibly have feelings for Kelso because it <em>had <em>to be the cold wind. Wisconsin had proven to be one of the coldest places Marcy has ever lived in and today was no different. Marcy looked over to Kelso who seemed to be lost in whatever the TV was showing. _'No, you definitely do not have any feelings for this guy,' _Marcy thought to herself, _'then why are you practically on a date with him?'_ She looked over at Kelso and realized it was probably because over the last couple of days he had become unusually sweeter towards her. The day he asked her out he had been even sweeter than usual. _It had been a cold day and they were both waiting outside together for the rest of the gang. The longer they waited outside the more Marcy would begin to shiver; and that's when Kelso saw his opportunity to bring Marcy closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer before saying, "are you warm now?" After a couple of minutes Kelso could still feel Marcy shivering against him and that is when he realized there was a way to pull her even closer to him. He opened up his jacket and allowed the warmth to embrace Marcy. She looked up and smiled at him while mouthing out a thank you and noticed him smile back. Then suddenly his eyes slowly began to trail down her shirt and that's when she said, "...Seriously, Kelso?" _Marcy finally realized why he had been grabbing her so tightly.

Kelso jumped up when he felt a slender hand hit him in the back of the head with a small amount of force. He turned back to meet eye to eye with a cross-armed Marcy who, even though she looked mad, still looked pretty hot.

Damn, Marcy! I didn't even do anything!" Kelso practically yelled as he rubbed his arm and murmured about what a bitch she was. _'She's lucky her hotness is bigger than her bitchiness' _

Marcy rolled her eyes, and when her eyes landed back on him his face had melted into its signature pout. His shaggy brown hair grazed over his eyes that were a bit widen than usual, accentuating their color while giving him the perfect puppy dog effect that many girls have fallen for.

"Trying to look cute is not going to get you anywhere in life, Kelso," Marcy shot Kelso a small smile when she noticed confusion overwhelm Kelso's face, "and staring down my shirt when I'm practically freezing my ass off won't help you either."

"So, you think I'm cute?" A smirk arose on Kelso's face as he proceeded to slide closer to Marcy, and drape an arm over her just as he usually did. But this was the first time it actually gave her butterflies.

A sudden wave of nervousness hit Marcy like a summer waves hitting the ground. She had never felt this nervous around Kelso and she definitely didn't like the unusual feeling. As the smell of Kelso's peppermint gum hit her nostrils it only further assured her that Kelso was too close for comfort.  
>"Oh yeah Kelso I definitely think you're cute. I'm like the president of your fan club," Kelso's eyebrow perked up in amusement as he actually toyed with the idea that he could have a fan club, "don't think you're getting away with what you did."<p>

"Come on, Marcy! I don't see what I did wrong. I kept you warm from the cold." Kelso said this as he tried to think of excuses to get him out of this situation. He was sure he had gone through the same exact argument with one of the other cheerleaders, except all of those arguments actually ended with them doing it. Kelso's lips turned into a smirk when he realized Marcy and him would end this argument by doing it. _'Maybe she'll actually put out faster than Pam Macy did.'_

"You only kept me warm so you could stare at my boobs! And to think I was planning to hook up with you." This time it was Marcy's turn to smirk as she saw Kelso's eye widen a bit. It had hit Kelso that maybe he was right and she would actually put out faster than Pam Macy. _'You definitely don't like this kid. He's such a perv, just look at his smirk. But it is pretty hot when he- no no no. Stop that.' _

Still Marcy found herself laughing when Kelso turned to her quickly and yelled "WHAT? Marcy we could still do that! There's enough time to get all of that done."

Marcy took a second to decide whether to reassure Kelso that nothing would happen or to actually take charge of the situation.

Kelso noticed the smirk on Marcy's face began to grow as the gap between them shrank. Before he knew it a smirk had arose on his face. The remaining centimeters between their faces had been filled as Kelso leaned in more. Suddenly, Kelso felt something touch his lips but it definitely wasn't Marcy's mouth against his. He had imagined this moment a thousand times and knew this isn't what it was suppose to feel like. Marcy had filled the two centimeters of space where their lips would have met with her thumb. Kelso gazed at Marcy with confused eyes.

Marcy was still smirking as she said, "Really? Now now, Kelso, let's not be hasty! What kind of girl would I be if I kissed on the first date?"

"One of my favorite girls," Kelso moved Marcy's thumb away from his lips and went in for another kiss. Again, Marcy's thumb prevented his lips from moving any further. _'She's playing hard to get, no wonder Jackie likes her.'_

"Kelso, I'm serious I'm not gonna kiss you on our first da- whatever this is," Marcy nervously glanced at Kelso and then the floor. _'You did not just call this a date. This is not a date. This is two friends hanging out with each other alone. Doesn't sound like a date whatsoever.' _When Marcy glanced back up she saw a grinning Kelso eying her. _'Yep, he now thinks this is a date.'_

"You just called this a date," Kelso's lips formed a grin, "didn't you kiss Fez on your first date?"

"W-what? Who t-told you t-that?" Marcy tried to stay nonchalant about the whole situation but realized her stuttering was only going to get worse. A thousand lies came into mind that would probably cover up the fact that she really had kissed Fez on their first date but only one idea stuck to her mind, "why do you care Kelso? Could it be that the Michael Kelso is actually jealous of Fez?"

"WHAT? NO NEVER. Marcy, if I _really_ wanted to kiss you then we would've kissed by now," Kelso declared in an all knowing tone. He failed to realize Marcy's face go from a small smile to a full frown.

"Oh okay, I guess we're not going to do it today. Aw man I'll need another guy to do it with.. maybe Fez is available," the shocked expression that came over Kelso was enough to put a smile on Marcy's face.

"Marcy we're already alone, I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced by trying to find some other guy that wouldn't be as good as me anyway."

"Kelso, you are **so **right! It would be the most difficult thing to find a guy to have sex with in Point Place," Marcy reached for the remote control and turned off the TV before walking to the door, come on Kelso, let's go to Foreman's basement. Maybe I won't be sexually attacked over there."

"Ha, not if Fez is there," Kelso lazily got up from the couch and made his way around her furniture in order to reach the door.


End file.
